Getting Nauty
by emmikuu
Summary: The creation of Fizz... by me, but not me.


In order to become a part of the League of Legends you must face the tribunal. They ask you some basic questions such as who you are, what you do, where you came from, and why you want to join the League. In some special cases though, they may deem in necessary to, alter, if you will, some information given. Being the adamant record keepers that they are, they still have the original versions of whatever they decided to edit for public view. One such case is with Fizz: The Tribunal deemed his "lore" to be a bit, graphic, and created new lore to be used in its place. You're all familiar with his current lore, but this is how he really came to the League.

One day Nautilus had decided that he needed a break from his deep sea diving. He began his ascension to the surface when he spotted a face he had never encountered before, at least not that he could remember. That face was none other than Nami, the Tide Caller. She greeted him with a sweet smile then looked away quickly and giggled. He didn't know who she was, but he knew she wanted the anchor. Nautilus swam over to ask if they had met before, and when he did Nami got a shocked and disappointed look on her face. "You don't recognize me?" she asked sadly, "I thought that after that night you'd never be able to forget me." Something inside Nautilus compelled him to tell her that he'd lost all memory of anything that happened before the League hired him to investigate the black ooze. Upon hearing that Nami's eyes light up since she now knew he hadn't really forgotten her but there was some magic at work. She came up with a plan that would surely make him remember her. "You know, Nauty-kun", she said seductively, "we're all alone down here. If we were to... have some fun no one would know~" "I don't suppose they would, but what do you mean by 'fun'?" Nautilus asked, playing dumb just to be sure of what might transpire. "I dunno" she said, acting coi, "maybe you could show me why they call it 'Titan's Wrath', I do like it a little rough after all." "Fine by me, I might even teach you how to preform a Staggering Blow." Nautilus responded, now 10,000% sure he was going to get his tide ripped.

She began making motions to take Nautilus' armor off. Not so much that he wouldn't be able to preform under water, but enough that he'd be able to let out a depth charge or two. At first he thought it'd be a bad idea, but he eventually decided it would be best if he dredged his line under water where no one could catch him.

Nautilus dropped his anchor onto a near-by reef since it appeared he was about to be in the deep end now. Now something of Nami's dropped too; her jaw. The sheer sight of Nautilus' other... anchor, was enough to make her regions let loose some surging tides.

"You haven't changed a bit" she said, licking her lips. This was bringing back a sea of memories that also dredged up some new feelings that she didn't even know she had. She wanted Nautilus, no, she need him to release a depth charge inside of her, and she knew exactly how she would go about it.

As they got into the ebb and flow of things, she started squeezing tighter and tighter, leaving almost no room for Nautilus' massive equipment. She was sure that her plan would be set in motion soon enough.

"You know, I'm starting to remember you now" he said, remembering from deep down in his subconsciousness that being a mermaid is the dream of every sailor. "There's no way I'd be able to forget you, Nami."

"That's good to hear" she said, genuinely delighted to hear that. "I'll make sure you'll never be able to forget me though."

'What could she mean?' he wondered to himself, but he pushed that thought aside as a new one entered his mind: It was time to exit this deep sea fissure. He was right about to pull out when Nami made her move.

"Ugh, Nami, I'm about to c-" he started.

"Oh don't I know it, big boy." she said with a smile. She hit his anchor with an aqua prison at the perfect time.

"What the... NAMI, WHAT'D YOU DO?", Nautilus yelled.

She laughed, positively filled with glee, "I already told you, I was going to make it so you could never forget me, sweety~" She then gave Nautilus the Tidecaller's Blessing, empowering him in the worst way.

As Nautilus tried his best to hold back, he couldn't, and he released a depth charge inside of her. As you may or may not be aware, anything hit by Nautilus' depth charge has a 100% chance of getting knocked up.

There was a tidal wave of emotions as Nami made her escape from the enraged Nautilus who was clamoring to put his suit back together. "I'll remember this, you bitch!" He yelled out to her as she got away.

"You're damn right you will, stud" she replied to herself with the biggest look of satisfaction possible on her face. Needless to say, if this had been the lore that Fizz had been admitted into the league with, there would be all kinds of commotion that would benefit no one at all. Not to mention how incredibly awkward it made the tribunal feel then entire time Fizz was telling the story.


End file.
